EG PEEINGS
by KingRayden
Summary: ALL PEE,DESPERATE GIRLS
1. Chapter 1

/-/  
/ I'm Gonna Pee Myself No Matter What I Do/ Story: I'm Gonna Pee Myself No Matter What I Do.../ by segaface/-/

Twilight Sparkle, Equestria's newest princess, had just a few hours ago been thrown into a strange new place. Everything was so different at Canterlot High: Everyone was divided, no one seemed to want to come together. Feuds were constant, even between the closest of friends. But, the biggest change was to Twilight herself... on the outside, at least. She now found herself struggling to balance on just her hind legs. Her front hooves had been replaced by strange looking appendages, with weird stick looking things protruding from them. Worst of all, she couldn't use her magic.

She was something called a "human". She had heard of such creatures before, from that odd mint colored unicorn with the lyre cutie-mark, but Twilight never thought that she herself would become one. Not even in her wildest dreams.

But, she couldn't dwell on that too much right now, she had to get her crown back from Sunset Shimmer before it was too late, and to do that, she'd need to become the 'princess' of a dance held at the school, which she assumed would probably be a lot like the Grand Galloping Gala.

The pressure was on.

And shortly after Fluttershy gave Twilight a tour of the 'cafeteria', the pressure was really on. Twilight had enjoyed the juice prepared by the lunch lady, (who looked suspiciously like Applejack's Granny Smith) a little too much. She really couldn't have helped herself, though. It tasted just like the cider at Sweet Apple Acres, aside from being delicious, it made her feel more at home.

But, perhaps in hindsight, drinking three cups of it wasn't such a brilliant idea. She soon felt a twinge in the lower part of her abdomen, a constant distracting throbbing, making her fidgety and irritated. Her stomach cramped with all the liquid as she walked through the hall, and Twilight stumbled back against the wall, shifting her new legs around and rubbing them together.

She eventually found her way to the auditorium, where a human girl who looked and acted just like Pinkie Pie was setting up decorations. Twilight told the pink-haired girl that she wanted to run for princess of the Fall Formal, and was given a form to sign. Even if she had any experience holding a pen with her 'hands' she would have had great difficulty with this task. It was difficult for her to stand still, she was bouncing on her toes as she shakily spelled out her name. Luckily, Pinkie didn't notice her strange movements, probably because she never stood still herself.

After meeting a human Applejack, Twilight exited the auditorium, in desperate need of a way to fix this predicament as soon as possible. If she was in Equestria, this would be easy, ponies usually relieved themselves in outhouses which contained small holes in the ground. But here, in this weird new place, with this weird new body, she didn't have any idea how this task was supposed to be carried out. She silently cursed herself out for not listening more intently to Lyra when she excitedly rattled off facts about humans. She probably would have mentioned it at least once.

She squirmed as she looked around. Earlier, she had walked into a restroom in order to inspect her reflection, some humans had been standing in front of odd pieces of porcelain to relieve themselves. So, was that how she was supposed to do it? On her hind legs? Humans did everything else on their hind legs, so it made sense.

Twilight didn't know which way to go to get back to the restroom, she had gotten so turned around just trying to find the auditorium. But, her body didn't seem to care. As all the juice she'd drunk at lunch made its way through her system and settled into her overburdened bladder she squeezed her legs together like it had helped her before, desperately thankful for the tiny relief it granted her.

Soon, she had examined every room in that hall, and that was only one wing of the school. She turned, her expression visibly distressed and tried to decide on her next course of action. Her bladder was well overfull, the feeling of heaviness was beyond distracting, it had reached a level of painful urgency. She had to relieve herself of the waves of liquid inside of her. She simply HAD to. She was slightly wary of walking. She did, however, as quickly as she could in this incredibly pained state. She tried to think straight, but her mind was too entirely focussed on the discomfort in her abdomen.

Her breath was quick and shallow, as if she had just experienced a terrible fright, as she made her way down the hallway. She made a small, whimpering sound in spite of her great desire to hold onto her pride and squeezed her legs back together. The wave of pressure inside of her seemed to deepen and surge into a more severe state of urgency, and she felt even more close to the point of losing any semblance of control.

She tried to pick up her pace, but her bladder swelled even further and pinched at her mercilessly in anger. She didn't dare move for several seconds. She stood, every part of her new body almost numb from being so tense. Finally the rush of pressure edged off just enough, and she was able to take a few more harried, shaky steps, when suddenly her bladder trembled with an absurd, insistent urgency, and to her horror and absolute humiliation a warm, thin jet of urine escaped into the fabric of her skirt. It was too late. She couldn't help it. She was wetting herself. Twilight Sparkle, Equestria's newest princess, was wetting herself. She could feel a frightening amount of hot wetness trickling down her legs. She tried in vain to regain her control, tearing up slightly, but to no avail.

She was shaking all over. She could now hear a slight splashing and pattering against the hallway floor, as well as a humiliatingly loud, un-ignorable hissing noise. She couldn't stop no matter what she did. Long rivers poured down her legs, the puddle on the ground multiplied in size, pooling all around the area surrounding her purple boots. The stream subsided after nearly a minute and she looked down. Her shoes, socks, legs and skirt were soaked in urine, she rushed off to find somewhere that she could clean herself up.

Unfortunately, she didn't notice Sunset Shimmer's two lackey's Snips and Snails, had been videoing her whole embarrassing ordeal with their cell phones.


	2. Chapter 2

/-/  
/ Another Chapter/ Story: I'm Gonna Pee Myself No Matter What I Do.../ by segaface/-/

Twilight slept in the library of Canterlot High that night. It was kind of uncomfortable, but she had nowhere else to go. On the bright side, it meant that she could go out and gather more supporters nice and early. And that's what she did.

Except, something was off. Kids were pointing at her and snickering. What was going on?

It didn't take long for her to find out. Pinkie showed her a video on her computer. It showed Twilight in a number of unflattering positions, picking up a book in her mouth as she would in her pony-form, trying (and failing) to use a copy-machine, and finally... Her wet accident from the day before.

This was bad.

At lunch, she stewed over her predicament. Maybe the other things in the video weren't so bad... but, the wetting... How could she possibly live that down? And, more importantly, how would she get people to vote for her? Even if she did have support from the human versions of her friends back home, she couldn't help but feel rather pessimistic about the whole thing.

She did have one thing to be happy about, Pinkie Pie (who somehow correctly guessed that Twilight was a pony-princess in another world) had informed her of how to use human-toilets. Twilight, admittedly, felt rather silly for being so confused about it before, but was nevertheless thankful for the information.

Sunset Shimmer sat down across from her. "Twilight," she cooed sarcastically. "How's my favorite movie-star doing?"

Twilight held firm. She refused to acknowledge her enemy.

"Oh, Twilight, why the long face?" Sunset chortled. "Why, I'd say you look like a horse!"

Twilight scowled.

"Come now, I don't want you to hate me," Sunset frowned. "What do you say we have a friendly competition?"

Twilight paused. Applejack had talked about this the previous day. She remembered her words clearly.

"... Then comes the back stabbin'."

It would be a very bad move to trust this girl. "No," Twilight answered.

"Oh?" Sunset pressed. "Well, I doubt anybody would be willing to vote for someone who's too rude to engage a fellow student in a little game."

Twilight sighed, "...Fine. What did you have in mind?"

"A juice-drinking contest," was Sunset's answer.

Twilight hadn't noticed until now that Sunset's lunch-tray contained nothing but juice cups. "Alright." It was a simple game, nothing too strenuous or time consuming. So, why not?

"Great!" Sunset beamed.

The contest was very easy for Twilight to win. Perhaps Sunset just really hated the taste, or got a stomach ache, but she could barely even finish two cups. Twilight, on the other hand, had a score of six. The crowd that had gathered to watch cheered her on, and she started to feel a little better. If she was being cheered now, perhaps she would be when it came time to vote for the Fall Formal Princess.

Soon, lunch ended and Twilight went off to a classroom. Studying the history of this alternate world was truly fascinating, and she was eager to get back to doing so.

It had started as a dull throb, nothing too troublesome, just a tiny issue in the back of her mind. It wasn't a big deal. At first.

Then it progressed at an alarmingly fast speed into something a bit more bothersome, a bit more uncomfortable. Not even twenty minutes into the class, she'd had to ask (or plead, rather) for a hall pass so she could go relieve herself.

"No," the teacher, Night Swirl, said.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Sparkle. But, I've had issues with students trying to skip class by taking restroom breaks before."

She groaned. If Night Swirl knew anything about her, then he'd know that skipping class was the last thing she'd ever do! The class in question dragged on, and Twilight felt herself becoming more and more restless. She tried to focus on the lesson, she wanted to focus on the lesson, but she just couldn't.

She scrunched her face and kicked her legs out, then brought them back. She did it again. The juice contest had most certainty been a mistake. It had all been a mistake. Anything that involved drinking and this new world and Twilight's bladder was a mistake.

The lecture wasn't enough of a distraction for her, in spite of her addiction to learning new things. She tried looking out the window, but that didn't help either. She pressed her legs together tightly, wiggling in her seat. She tapped her feet against the floor, and tried to come up with some kind of plea or bargain that Night Swirl would take. She wouldn't learn anything unless she could focus on something besides her bladder, anyway.

She stuck her hand up, jiggling her legs at the same time. "Night Swirl, I really need to take a break."

Night Swirl sighed, "Twilight, I already told you."

She leaned back in her seat, banging her legs together. Wasn't it obvious enough that she really needed to go and wasn't just trying to find an easy way to get out of class? She turned around to look at the clock, a movement which placed horrific amounts of pressure on her straining bladder. There were 30 minutes to go.

She told herself that she could wait that long. She had to, after all. She couldn't have an accident in front of everyone, especially not after they had all seen that video. Suddenly, Twilight gasped and jolted forward, grimacing loudly and squeezing her legs even tighter. A tiny spurt of urine had escaped, not enough to leave a mark, but more than enough to make Twilight start to doubt her ability to hold on until the end of class. She couldn't even attempt to concentrate on the lesson anymore, the only thing in the world was the aching, ever expanding weight pulsing in her abdomen, which felt at every passing moment, like it would pulse too strongly for her to handle.

She quickly pressed a hand to herself and winced. The liquid contained inside of her was sloshing around like unset gelatin.

Three eternities and a millennium (or, what was probably only about thirty minutes) later, the bell rang and Twilight was met with her next great obstacle: standing up. She tried to do it as gently as she possibly could, but the shock of the change in position sent a tingle of sheer desperation up from his heels, through the line of her legs and into her aching bladder. The overfull organ shook as waves of pee washed back and forth, screaming to get out at that exact moment.

"Mmf-!" She cried out, hopping from foot to foot. At least she knew where the closest toilet was. She just had to get there without losing control. She'd been holding it so long and had to go so, so badly, the idea of being able to relax was tormenting and she could barely move fast enough. She raced down the hallway as fast as she could in her state, she was almost there, so close, her bladder started to loosen in anticipation of great relief- and then squeezed when Twilight caught sight of the sign.

Out Of Order.

No- Twilight yanked the handle, but it was locked. She tugged harder, begging Come, on! I have to go! Now!

Wearing an expression of utter misery, she turned and tried the boys'. It, too, was out of order. She ran off, trying to make it to the next-closest restroom. Before she got there, she bumped into Pinkie Pie. "Heya Twilight!" The bouncing pink-haired girl greeted.

Twilight gritted her teeth, knowing it would be rude to just run past her friend, but also really not in the mood for any distractions. "H-hello Pinkie... I-I'm sorry, b-but I'm in a rush..."

"Why? Are you planning a party!?"

Pinkie really had a one track mind sometimes. "N-no... I really have to-"

"Ohhhh!" Pinkie said in realization. "Yeah. I bet so. That was a lotta juice you had there. But..." She trailed off.

Twilight's bladder thrashed even more, more uncontainable by the second. "What?"

"You can't get into any of the school's bathrooms..."

"WHAT!?" Twilight demanded, in a humiliating whine.

"Yeah, somebody stuck cherry bombs in the toilets, and so..."

This was bad. This was very, very bad. This was, as Rarity would say, THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING.

The liquid trapped in Twilight's bladder rushed at her opening as she rocked back and forth, threatening to burst out even if there was nowhere to go. "Ohhh... Pinkie, what should I do?"

"I dunno..." Pinkie said. "I guess this IS pretty bad..."

Twilight settled on the only option she could think of, get to a more secluded place before the inevitable happened. Even if she didn't have a toilet, at least no one would be around to watch. This would not be easy, since the halls were packed. It was actually getting hard to move at all, with or without a bursting bladder. If she could just get to a supply closet before the floodgates broke...

She started wading through the halls, trying to nudge her way through. She could see a closet just a few feet away. She was so close... And then someone elbowed her in the abdomen.

With a strangled squeak, she felt wetness start to seep into her panties and skirt. She was losing control for the second time in as many days. She crossed her legs, she stumbled, and then completely froze. Oh no. This wasn't happening. This couldn't possibly be happening. But it was; she was peeing, in front of everyone in the halls. On herself. And not just a tiny bit; it was coming out in long gushing waves that jetted down her legs in warm streams. She strained uselessly to stop herself, but it just kept coming and coming and coming. It streamed through her fingers. Her legs were drenched in waterfalls. When she reached the closet door, she pulled it, and stepped inside, the door slamming behind her. So many people had already seen, she didn't want any more getting added to the list.

She finally stopped resisting. Pee spilled down her legs, creating a puddle on the ground. Tears began to blur her vision, but she couldn't help but notice how amazingly wonderful it actually felt finally let go. Once the stream finally subsided, Spike the dragon-turned-dog poked his head out of the backpack Twilight had hidden him in. He yawned, clearly having just woken up from a nap. "Hey, Twilight. Did I miss anything?"


End file.
